


Sweet Tooth

by PhoenixWillRise



Series: Scorbus [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is his supportive boyfriend/cameraman, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, New York, Scorpius has a sweet tooth, Scorpius is a bit of a blogger, traveling the world together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Scorpius has a bit of a sweet tooth and has gone on a self-made quest to try all the sweet confections New York has to offer. Albus is along for the ride as Scorpius’ supportive boyfriend/cameraman.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been hiding in my files for soo long. But here it is! Ignore the tiny mistakes and thanks for reading!

Albus Potter was standing slouched behind his boyfriend Scorpius, eyeing the queue they’d been standing in for 10 minutes. The line was getting shorter fortunately but Albus wasn’t entirely sure why they were standing here when they could get coffee practically anywhere in this huge city.

He must have sighed for the fifth time when Scorpius finally turned around an exasperated expression on his cute face. His nose was still pink from the cold.

“When did you become such an impatient child?”

Albus rolled his neck pointing at the line in front of them.

“When you asked me to accompany you in this long line for a beverage they sell in literally hundreds of places in New York.”

“They sell unicorn themed drinks here. I need this.”

Of course. Anything sugary and colorful was a guaranteed need for the 22 year old.

Albus nodded his head,“So we traveled here with the intention to take in the sights,maybe go see a musical or two. Just be plain tourist-y and you decide that we should wait in this dumb line?"

Scorpius arched an eyebrow. It disappeared under his grey beanie. Again so cute.

"Excuse me? Just for that comment you won't be getting a taste."

He turned to face forward. Missing the snort Albus was attempting to muffle behind his gloved hands.

"Geez Scor there are kids here! Must you make innuendos-"

"Will you shut up. I meant from my Unicorn frappuccino!" 

Albus motioned Scorpius to take a step forward as the line progressed, "What in the world is that?!"

"It's this new drink craze. Anyways you know the past months I have been less wearing less dark colors and more-"

Albus interrupted,"Soft pastels and flower crowns. Yeah I have noticed."

"I wore that flower crown once for your sweet baby cousin at her tea party" Scorpius felt the need to stress this point heavily.

"I cannot believe how she has you and your Dad wrapped around her finger."

“Anyway! I just feel like I need this! And if this line stands between me and that drink so be it.”

"Is this why you dyed your hair cotton candy pink?

"It's my aesthetic!"

"Okay okay look you're next go on. Oh please get me a coffee with lots of milk and sugar."

Albus pressed a kiss to Scorpius temple before stepping out of the line to look for a place to sit. He spotted one near a window the warm air causing some fog to form on the glass. He must have traced a dozen of wonky hearts when Scorpius kicked his chair to get his attention.

“Here’s your order - Scorpius snorted- Alberto!”

Albus scrunched up his nose, “What the- Oh no they got my name wrong!"

He read the scratchy letters on the cardboard sleeve surrounding the hot coffee cup. The dark haired boy frowned at his misspelled name. 

“Unbelievable.”

Scorpius pulled out Albus’ camera from backpack, before turning it on. The pink haired boy carefully zoomed into the side of Albus' coffee cup. All too delighted to capture his boyfriend's grumpy face on camera.

He smiled brightly,"Hey ‘Alberto’! Say cheese!"

Albus charmingly stuck his middle finger at the cup in front of him as Scorpius took a picture of him.

Scorpius shook his head fondly,“Aren't you pleasant?" 

He sets the camera gingerly down before he unwinds his white knitted scarf from his neck.

Albus swallows down the perfectly sweetened coffee before he replies, "It's just five letters how hard-"

But Scorpius interrupts him by pushing his phone towards him. Albus takes the camera simply used to Scorpius’ need to record everything. He was this self-proclaimed blogger. It was endearing, sometimes annoying when it involved Albus having to retake a picture in “better light” or re-record something but “this time without your thumb covering the damn lens.”

"Here I want you to record my reaction to drinking this dare I say magical-

Albus glared at his boyfriend "Really?”

"- drink!"

Albus took another sip of his coffee before taking Scorpius’ phone, a model similar to what the Muggles use, he pressed the record button as he started his usual commenting.

"Ah yes another sighting of the graceful and vain Scorpius. Let's see what he thinks as he takes a sip- “

Scorpius' eyes widened considerably once the sugary drink reached his taste buds through the green straw.

Albus raised an eyebrow keeping the phone steady,"Thoughts,my love?"

The dark haired wizard couldn't help but laugh at how Scorpius practically bounced in his seat after the first couple of sips. He almost dropped the phone when Scorpius practically shoved his sugary drink into his face.

"Taste it!" Scorpius clapped his hands against the table. His excitement was contagious. Albus eyed the strange colors swirling together in the plastic cup. 

"No! I don't need that sugary mess in my body."

That dimmed Scorpius' smile just a fraction before he gave his boyfriend a deadpan expression," Yeah alright Mr. My-Body-Is-A-Temple. You ate that massive, greasy cheeseburger yesterday at the hotel! I'm surprised you were able to walk after eating that crap.”

Albus was silent for a minute."Okay you’re right about that but my answer is no!"

Scorpius gazed at him with his expressive stormy colored eyes,"Please for me?"

"No- no don't start with that face.” Albus was very familiar with that face. “Your dad may still fall for it despite you being in your twenties but I'm immune."

"Immune, huh?"

"Nothing you do will make me want to taste that liquid sugar confection-"

Scorpius took a big sip nodding his head as if he had reached a decision over something.

The phone was held in Scorpius' right hand, he made sure the camera was facing directly at them before he tugged Albus forward by his collar. His gaze directly set on Albus’ pink lips. All he heard was a muffled ‘mmph’ followed by a soft moan as he pulled back.

Scorpius quickly reviewed the short length video before he showed it to a dazed looking Albus who was running a tongue over his bottom lip.

Scorpius prompted,"So? What did you think?"

Albus nodded a bit too eagerly as his eyes fell on Scorpius whip cream covered top lip.

"I may need just another taste…”

Scorpius laughed as proceeded to finish the last couple of sips, "Of course you do."

He took Albus hand, their fingers immediately intertwining.

“So what’s next Alberto?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Great because there is this place where they have these crazy ice cream shakes with all these delicious toppings and syrups. We should try them! I mean the line may be a little long but…”

Albus replied, “As long as I’m with you…”

Scorpius loved eating all types of sugary foods, and drinks, but he absolutely adored hearing his blunt and occasionally grumpy boyfriend say sweet declarations. Scorpius remembered his friends in school asking how he and Albus managed to stay together for so long despite being complete opposites. 

He would always say Albus was the absolute sweetest, honest person in the world. And couldn’t imagine traveling around it without him. 

Scorpius sighed happily, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

x.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember those unicorn fraps? Feels so long ago. Thanks for reading!


End file.
